


Then Say It

by orphan_account



Series: Foreshadowing [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim steps closer. Oswald has the recurring urge to kill him or kiss him. </p><p>"Why are you here, Jim?" he asks quietly, looking away from the unreadable blue eyes.</p><p>---</p><p>This is how it ends. Or starts, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Say It

So here they finally are. 

"I'm going after Lee," Jim says.

Oswald takes a careful, slow sip of his wine.

Jim can see his hands are trembling a little. 

The King of Gotham doesn't answer. He doesn't know what to say that won't be wrong.

Jim steps closer. Oswald has the recurring urge to kill him or kiss him. 

"Why are you here, Jim?" he asks quietly, looking away from the unreadable blue eyes.

Jim exhales soundlessly. Here we go, he thinks. For a moment, watching Oswald, his stomach twists in revulsion and he wants to run far away. 

He doesn't. He also wants to make this fragile, angry, beautiful, cruel man scream his name and cry out under his touch. It really is that, or kill him. And they both know he can never do the latter.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

Oswald finishes his glass.

Jim is too close now. The tension is thick in the air.

"Then say it," Oswald answers curtly, still quiet, but defiant now.

There is an electric pause.

"Get up," Jim says roughly. His mouth is on autopilot, his mind somewhere else screaming what the hell are you doing because he's played this situation out mentally before. 

Oswald narrows his eyes, but scrabbles to get to his feet, looking directly at the detective. His expression says _try me_.

Jim throws all caution to the wind and kisses him. Oswald goes stock still, and then all of a sudden his hands tug at Jim's shirt and he is kissing back fiercely, like he's been waiting his whole life for this.

When they part, panting slightly, Jim notices Oswald has actual tears in his eyes.

"Jesus," the detective says eloquently.

Oswald exhales shakily and leans his head on Jim's chest.

"You know," Jim tells him softly, "everyone kept hinting to me. And I... I didn't want this. I wanted to hate you, because it would all be so much easier."

Oswald's tears spill.

"But I don't," Jim finishes. He runs his fingers through Oswald's hair and tilts his head back up for another kiss.

"I need you, Jim," Oswald gasps, because he does, and he doesn't want to pretend any more. He's desperately happy and sad at the same time. 

"I know. I know you do," Jim whispers against his lips. He feels that wave of disgust roll over him again, and nearly pulls back, but it's quickly replaced by overwhelming, exhausting affection.

"Do you love me?" Oswald asks, voice hoarse and raw with emotion. His hands grip Jim's arms tight and his gaze is piercing. 

And Jim presses their mouths together again while he thinks about it; letting the kiss deepen. _Does_  he love Oswald? Does he really? Could he live without him? 

"Yes," Jim whispers. 

He stays the night, learns Oswald's wants and needs, kisses wine red lips and brushes away angry tears. He holds a murderer in his arms and falls asleep with him, wakes up and instead of leaving straight away- waits to fuck him goodbye.

"I'll come back," Jim says. He always does. 

Oswald watches him leave, walking out into the misty, rainy Gotham morning, and disappear round the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck around while I was finishing my first series! I sincerely hope you all enjoyed it. It was ridiculously fun to write, mostly composed on the notes of my phone during long bus journeys.


End file.
